Just Imagine
by Clare bear 48
Summary: This was a Picture Challenge.. The first was Loren when he was hit by the baseball and the second was Michaela and Sully and entire family seated at the cleared table after supper


**Just Imagine **

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

Loren Bray sat on the railing of the meadow watching the school children playing baseball. It had become part of their play since the American All Stars had challenged the small community of Colorado Springs to the game some months before. Thanks to Dr Mike they'd managed to gain some money for improvements to their town.

He saw the ball hurtling in his direction and moved to retrieve it. Suddenly he was forced to the ground after being hit in a most private area by someone's head. As he lay groaning in pain on the ground Brian, who had become a surrogate grandson bent down and asked, "Are ya' okay Mr Bray?" He and Brian had forged a bond when he had run off to Bolivia and Brian had run away from catching puberty.

Trying hard to breathe and answer at the same time Loren moaned in a voice higher than normal, "Will be soon, lad." Gingerly picking himself up with the boy's assistance he waved him off when Brian volunteered to get his Ma to check on him. "No need to trouble Dr Mike," he said.

Cautiously shuffling back towards the mercantile trying ever so gently so as not to alert the good Doctor's interest in his plight he hobbled on home.

Dorothy looked up surprised as he came in, "You okay Loren?"  
>"Ya," Loren grouched, "Gunna' lay down is all."<p>

Dorothy looked up surprised but kept her peace. Never in all the time since she had returned had Loren laid down in the afternoon.

In the privacy of his room Loren dropped his trousers and gingerly looking down he noted that part of his anatomy was swollen to three times its normal size and changing colour.  
><em>"No way was Dr Mike goin' to be looking at THAT!"<em> he thought. Lying on the bed he tried to think of other things, checking every so often watching it grow. He wondered what Dr Mike would suggest,_ "Ice!"_No way was he getting it frozen: his eyes growing larger at that horrifying thought as well.

Sully came wandering into the store to purchase some items. Dorothy had been in a quandary as to what to do and was relieved when Sully arrived. She quietly suggested he go up stairs and check on Loren. Looking somewhat surprised but noting Dorothy's concern he strolled to the stairs, climbed up and knocked on Loren's door.

"Who is it?"questioned the old man.

"Sully."

"Aww, come in." Loren conceded. Loren was lying on the bed covered with a loose sheet, Sully noted that the older man looked a little peaked.

"What's wrong?"

Ever so slowly and gingerly Loren lifted the sheet to expose his injury.  
>Sully's eyes grew large and he grimaced exclaiming, "Goodness Loren what happened?"<p>

"Aw! Kids and base ball," was the agonised reply.

"Ya' need Dr Mike looking at that!" exclaimed Sully moving back to the door.

Instantly Loren sat up and grabbed at Sully's arm. "No!" was the instant reply."

Don' go gettin' Dr Mike," the older man pleaded.

Sully gawked at the old man's discomfort remembering. They had had to knock him out when Loren had the hernia, a smile spread over his face.

"What ya' laughing at? it ain't funny!" The old man was tentatively looking down again."What'd Dr Mike do?"

"Well, she'd use ice to reduce the swelling."

'No! No! ice," was the agonised response. "Don' want it frozen off."

"Loren we don 'pack it in ice, just a little bit for a short time," Sully tried some reassurance with his old friend.

Slowly the store keeper nodded as Sully scurried to the ice chest down stairs chipping off small chunks from the large block of the freezing watery substance. Racing back and up the stairs past a surprised Dorothy, he re-entered the room. Wrapping it in cloth he handed it to Loren who gently placed it on the offending area, sucking in a long staggered breathe. Loren screeched loudly as the cold hit the wounded area.

Outside the whole town stopped looking directly to the upper window at the general store, the same instant Dorothy and customers looked up as well.  
>She bolted up and pounded on Loren's door. "What is goin' on in there?" she demanded.<p>

Both men simultaneous answered, "Nothin', "in as innocent voices as they could muster.

Meanwhile Mrs Elliott had burst into Dr Mike's clinic reporting the agonised scream that had erupted from the mercantile a few minutes before, claiming someone was being killed. Grabbing her medical bag Michaela hastily ran in that direction.

Meanwhile Hank and the men on the porch of the saloon looked on at the commotion in the street. Hank drawled'. "Looks interestin'."

"What's going on?"Dr Mike enquired as she ran into the store. The women in the store looked at the Doctor and all shrugged their shoulders, glancing at the stairs.

Mounting the stairs Michaela found a puzzled Dorothy standing outside Loren's door. "What is going on? she repeated the question to the tall red-headed woman.

As nobody was speaking she knocked on the closed door. "Loren?"

Silence was the answer.  
>More urgently she said louder, "Loren?" once again knocking on the barrier.<p>

Slowly the door opened revealing a small gap. Placing her eye there she was stunned when she looked into the eyes of her beloved husband. Stepping back in surprise she uttered, "Sully!"

As he opened the door allowing her access she entered and looked directly at Loren lying on the bed with a large bulge under the sheet in the vicinity of his most private area.

"Loren?" she exclaimed even louder, looking directly at her innocent looking husband continuing, "Sully what is going on here?"

Without replying Sully just glanced at Loren.  
>"Aw! Dr Mike," Loren conceding defeat lifted the sheet revealing his ice packed injury.<p>

Looking at both men Michaela moved forward and commended their actions and treatment also reiterating they would have been better off seeking her help in any future endeavours at playing Doctor.

She instructed Loren to keep applying ice and then relieving it till the swelling subsided.  
>Sheepishly Sully volunteered to assist until Loren could walk normally.<p>

That night the family had cleared away the dinner dishes and were discussing the events of the day. Michaela said it had been interesting. "Wasn't it, Sully?"  
>Looking around his family at the table he cleared his throat, "Ya,'kinda'."<p>

Michaela with a twinkle in her eye looking directly at her husband explained. "Your Pa played doctor."

**The end.**


End file.
